The Fire Inside
by elisebethcheney
Summary: Felicity has had a rough month so she figures she's long overdue for a drink or five. Team Arrow is tracking a new date-rape drug called Fire. Unfortunately Felicity's month is going to get a whole lot worse before it gets better because she has the misfortune to encounter the new drug. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! I'm fairly new to writing fanfiction. I was debating to write this for a long time, but I eventually decided to go for it! So here it is. Please let me know what you think. I've rated this story M for sexual content, drugging, and language. If this is not for you, please don't read.**

 **I have read other stories with the same theme, and they inspired me to write my own take on the idea. So thank you to all the other writers who inspired this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of the characters.**

 **The Fire Inside: Chapter 1**

The pounding bass of whatever song that was playing wasn't working as efficiently to block out the past week as the alcohol was. She was on her third drink of _something_ and she was pretty drunk, but not nearly as drunk as she'd hoped. Felicity had had one of her shittier months ever. And it was only Friday night. Between trying to balance her day job and her night job, Slade coming back from the _apparently not-so-dead dead,_ Isabitch Rochev being completely not who they thought she was, her being used as bait and stabbing a super soldier in the neck, ruining her favourite blouse yesterday, and breaking one of her heels today, not to mention the city was burning only fourteen days ago, Felicity figured she was long overdue for drink or five. She almost laughed at the fact that the clubs in Starling were up and running already. _People and their idiotic, desperate need for normalcy_ , she thought while rolling her eyes. Sitting on the bar stool in a random club near her apartment - she flat-out refused to go to Verdant - Felicity felt oddly out of place. She was just as drunk as most of the people here, wearing the same bright clothes as them and listening to the same music as them, but even in her intoxicated state she knew that she didn't and never would fit in with this crowd.

Turning to the bartender, she asked for her fourth drink. Felicity had never liked feeling excluded, not in second grade when the other girls wouldn't let her play with them and not in eleventh grade when all the girls were getting boyfriends and she wasn't. When a different bartender handed her her drink, she downed quickly before receiving another. For another twenty minutes, Felicity sat there sipping on her drink before she got tired of the loud music, sweaty people and sleazy men. She fumbled through her purse looking for her wallet. After paying for her multitude of drinks, she turned to the dance floor.

Almost immediately, she was swallowed up by a crowd of sweaty, drunken people with their hands in the air. The people around her were grinding on each other, women scantily clad in dresses that barely covered their butts, pressed into the bodies of the men and few women closest to them. It was then that Felicity started to feel it. The feeling of complete, carefree ecstasy hit her hard. She threw her hands up in the air and joined in with the mass of people. She felt a body behind her, and following the example of the people around her, she pressed against it and swayed her hips. Screw what her ex-boyfriends thought, she could be sexy when she wanted too. It was as if nothing mattered to her anymore. Who cared about work and Arrow business and broken heels? Felicity was finally feeling happy and not stressed. And damn, it felt good.

After almost a half hour of dancing and carelessness, she remembered the conversation she had with Oliver and Diggle two evenings ago.

 _*2 nights ago*_

 _Oliver slammed his bow down on the shiny metal table, as Felicity spun around in her chair and jumped at the loud sound it made._

" _Anything?_ _"_ _she asked._

" _Nothing! The only thing we know is what the drug has been nicknamed. I spent hours trying to scare the lowlifes into giving me information but we got nothing, not even a name or alias. Of all the people I talked to, not one of them knew anything. How is that even possible?_ _"_ _Oliver was beyond frustrated._

" _Something will happen, Oliver._ _"_ _Diggle replied._ _"_ _People make mistakes, and a name will turn up._ _"_

" _Well, actually, I think I just found something._ _"_ _Felicity informed the two men standing behind her._ _"_ _There was a women admitted to Starling General Hospital about an hour ago, with extensive damage to her reproductive system._ _"_

" _Okay, and how does that relate to this drug that_ _'_ _s apparently called Fire?_ _"_ _Oliver asked._

" _She was found to have the same drug in her body that the women from three nights ago did as well as the same one the woman from last night did. Those women weren_ _'_ _t just some unlucky victims who happened to be taking drugs as well. The drugs in their systems caused this. Oliver, Digg, this isn't just some drug like Vertigo. It_ _'_ _s a date-rape drug._ _"_

" _Okay, so we really need to find this drug and cut it off at the roots." said Oliver._

" _The supplier." Diggle offered._

" _Exactly." Oliver answered. "Felicity, what do we have to go on?"_

" _Well, according to the first victim's medical file, she said that it started with euphoria. She felt carefree and excited, like nothing could take away her happiness. And then from there, it went straight to lust. And apparently, the extensive damage to her uterus was due to her inability to quell the feeling. Fire blocks out your ability to think clearly, while amplifying your pleasurable feelings. It leaves you in a constant state of arousal so essentially, if you have some way to um, release or quell the lust, you should be okay. Unfortunately, this woman didn't, and now she has damaged reproductive systems."_

" _Okay, so start with clubs. That's where she was before this happened, right?" Diggle suggested._

As soon as the conversation came to mind, Felicity started to panic. Because with the memory, also came the lust, and it came in waves. She took a deep breath, and stumbled her way to the exit, trying to force her way through the throngs of sweaty people. The alcohol was doing absolutely nothing to subdue the intense desire she was feeling, and she could already feel the arousal between her legs.

Once she was on the sidewalk, breathing in the fresh air rather than the heavy smell of cheap perfume, alcohol, and sweaty bodies, she began looking for her cab money before realizing that in her current drunken state she had paid the bartender with her cab money. A string of curse words left her mouth before she pulled her phone out and typed in Oliver's number. The lust was getting unbearable now, and she desperately needed to get home before she did something supremely embarrassing.

"Hello?"

"Oliver, thank god!"

"Felicity? Are you okay?"

"Not really. Can you come pick me up?" She asked him, after reciting her address to him. "I think I've been drugged."

"Tell me it's not…"

"I think it is Oliver." She was crying now.

"Oh, God. I'm on my way right now Felicity. I'm bringing the car not the Ducati, so you can sit comfortably. Hang in there."

"Okay." She mumbled.

"Felicity? Has anyone tried to do anything, um, inappropriate—"

"No, not if you don't count drugging me." Oliver let out a sigh of relief upon hearing that. He'd never left the foundry so fast. Seconds later, he was dashing up the stairs and into Verdant where things were in full swing. People were dressed in bright colours and high heels. The music was blaring and people were enjoying themselves. Suddenly the club scene didn't seem as appealing as it once had now that he held the knowledge that one of his best friends, the women he was in love with — although it's not like she knew that — was drugged in a place exactly the same as this. Just because Verdant had a different name than the place that Felicity was at didn't mean that it was any better. He knew Thea tried her best to prevent it, but the guys who did things like this, knew the tricks. God, even he knew the tricks. It's not like he would _ever_ do that to a woman, but he used to frequent the club scene almost every night. It was impossible not to pick up on a few things, even if he was seven sheets to the wind.

As he sped around the corner, he came face to face with his sister, who seemed quite surprised to see him. "Woah." She said. "Where's the fire?"

"No fire. I just—I have to, I have to go Thea." He replied.

"Are you sure? Your appearance around here wouldn't go unnoticed and you kind of need it."

"Thea! I have to go! A friend of mine, she called, she was—is—" Oliver was cut off by Thea's angry remark.

"Oh so it's a booty call, huh? I thought those days were over Ollie?"

"Thea—" Oliver tried to interrupt.

"Apparently not, if you're still abandoning responsibility!"

"Felicity could _never_ be a booty call, Thea!" Oliver exploded, before taking a breath and trying to get a hold on his anger. "And for your information, she's been drugged and called me for help."

Oliver turned sharply on his heel and navigated his way out of the packed club, pushing people around only a little bit, and only if they were in his way. That certainly stopped her rant in it's tracks and gave him time to make his getaway.

As he sped down abandoned streets, trying to leave Felicity in the cold for as little time as possible, he felt the anger course through his veins. The more he though about it, the more he felt the need to call Diggle, and ask him to pick up Felicity so he could turn around, grab his leathers and spend the entire night tracking the bastard who did this, just to empty his quiver into that son of bitch. But just as soon as the thought entered his mind, he pushed it the back of his brain. She had called him for a reason, so it was him who had to pick her up. He couldn't just send someone else in his place. That's not what friends do, that's not what he does. Oliver pushed those thoughts to the back of his brain, and pressed down harder on the gas pedal.

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought! I'll be posting the second chapter soon. :)**

— **EC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! As promised, here is the second chapter. I hope you like it! I mentioned it in the last chapter but I'll mention it again. This story contains sexual content, drugging, and explicit language. If that is not for you please don't read. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!**

 **Thank you to those of you who followed, favourited and reviewed, it really means a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Arrow or any of the characters, only this plot.**

 **The Fire Inside: Chapter 2**

When Oliver turned the corner and pulled onto the street she had recited to him, he saw her almost immediately. He didn't know why she stuck out among the throngs of people outside of the club, they were all dressed similarly and though she was in a state of distress, it was not immediately obvious. He thought that perhaps it was just because he was in love with her, albeit secretly, but in love none the less, or maybe that was just how he saw her. From the day he set foot in her office in Queen Consolidated with the painted bright blue walls in stark contrast to her pale pink shirt, she's been like a lighthouse in his sea of darkness. Now it was his turn to be her lighthouse.

The wheels screeched to a halt as he pulled up beside the curb right in front of where she was standing. He was out of his seat and had slammed the door shut behind him before she could even comprehend that he was here. It was getting increasingly difficult to focus on anything other than heat in her stomach and the dampness between her thighs. He stepped into her space and suddenly her nose was filled with the smell of leather and aftershave and she couldn't get enough. She craved his touch, wanted his hands all over her. She was struck with a sudden vision of him in her bed, hovering over her, their naked chests close but not quite touching.

Her Oliver induced daze was broken by the man himself. "Felicity, are you okay? Come with me, I'll take you home." For a split second, she had an appreciative thought towards Oliver before her focus shifted once again to the only thing that mattered — her arousal. Tomorrow she would wake up and be so incredibly grateful to Oliver for him and his small mercies. He was trying to spare her the embarrassment of anything….personal happening in public.

"Yes," Felicity bit out. "Home. Please."

Oliver nodded before pressing his hand to the small of her back and guiding her towards the backseat of the car. Once he made sure that she was okay and buckled in, he shut the door, took a breath and got in the drivers seat. The first few minutes of the drive back to her apartment were silent. When Felicity let out a groan, he glanced back. "Are you alright?"

"It won't stop, Oliver. Make it stop." She moaned.

"We're almost home, Felicity. Hold on a little bit longer." In the last minutes of the drive, Felicity sat in the back with her fists clenched and her eyes squeezed shut. "Okay, we're here. I'll meet you up there in minute." Oliver informed her. When she looked like she might argue, he added "Don't bother arguing, it's not up for discussion, Felicity."

She nodded mutely and stepped out of the car before running inside. Oliver took another deep breath and put his head on the steering wheel. He hoped to God that she could quell this herself, because if she couldn't…well this was certainly not what Oliver had imagined for their first time together. He had wanted to take it slow, go on a first date, preferably one thats end result was him kissing her in front of her front door. He'd be the perfect boyfriend, he'd do everything at her terms. When he told her he loved her, he'd make sure she knew, and any doubts she had about it would be squashed. He knew she liked him — a lot, if all that staring and those innuendoes told him anything — but he wasn't sure if she _loved_ him. When they finally fell into bed together, it would slow, passionate and loving. If she couldn't manage to end this herself, then all of his plans would be shattered. Sure, he'd take it slow, build up her pleasure, but the love would be missing. Oh, it would definitely still be there in spades from him, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to focus on anything but the heat coiling in her abdomen and her pleasure.

Oliver unbuckled his seatbelt, got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He headed inside, nodded at the doorman on the way inside and stepped in the elevator. 

"Excuse me sir?" Oliver turned to see the doorman looking at him. "The woman who just got out of your car, Felicity her name is, is very kind to me. She just ran up and she seemed very upset and frazzled. If you did anything…" He implied.

"Absolutely not. I would never even think of hurting her. I'm only going up to make sure she is okay." Oliver replied, sounding a hell of a lot calmer than he felt. He nodded at the man as the doors slid shut.

The doorman's thinly veiled threat and insinuation made Oliver feel sick. How anybody could ever hurt Felicity was beyond him. He wound his way through the hallways before stoping at her door. When he turned the door knob and found it unlocked, he wasn't sure if she was thinking of him or if she was in too much of hurry to get her clothes off. Oliver wasn't about to allude himself to what she was doing. To others, it might of made them uncomfortable, but he was long past that point. If it would make her feel better, he was all for it. As he entered her apartment, he looked around. The walls were painted a light purple, he was pretty sure his sister called it lilac. To his left was her kitchen, tidier than he would have thought due to all the time she spent away from her home. Or perhaps that was the exact reason why it was tidy. To his right was her living room. He seated himself on her comfy brown corner couch that faced her TV. He almost laughed out loud when he saw her Robin Hood poster hanging on the opposite wall. On her coffee table there was a laptop and some complicated computer accessories that, surprise surprise, he didn't understand. She had a bookshelf laden with everything from the Harry Potter series to classic literature and stacks of DVD's of Doctor Who and Sherlock as well as many other TV shows he couldn't name. As soon as he walked into her apartment, he fell in love with it. Not because of the colours or the furniture in it but because it was so, completely _her._

And he absolutely could not imagine how someone as bright and loving and _perfect_ as her could be caught up in such a horrible mess. He knew she'd had a shitty week. They all had, what when his dead brother in all but blood didn't actually die like he'd thought, he'd lived and came to Starling to rain down hell on Oliver and those he loved. If that wasn't enough to put her, or any normal person really, out of sorts, then he wasn't sure what would. But to rub salt on her already deep wound, Isabelle Rochev, the only person that he'd ever seen Felicity actually hate, turned out to be quite the traitor. She'd had everyone fooled, and while he knew it wasn't her fault, Felicity still blamed herself for not noticing. Everybody on the team knew that she was the smartest, hell even Lance knew she was the smartest on the team, so to her that equated to being able to pick up on the little things too, not just hacking prison systems and international databases. But to add this on top of everything else, it just didn't seem fair. He, of all people, knew that life was cruel and unforgiving, but what did she ever do to deserve this?

But then again, maybe life _was_ fair, but only because it was unfair to everybody and nobody was spared. But, oh God, he would hold the world on his shoulders to ensure that she wouldn't have to hold an ounce.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. I would love to hear your thoughts!**

— **EC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi! Here is Chapter 3! It's quite short, sorry but I haven't had a lot of time to write. Anyways, thank you to those of you who a keeping up with my story it means a lot. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome and I will take it into account for the next chapters. Also, this story is rated M for a reason.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or the characters (DC does) but I do own the plot!**

Felicity stepped out of Oliver's car and into the cool night air. She hardly noticed though, her concentration was solely focused on her slick wetness between her thighs and the burning fire in her stomach. She vaguely recognized the security guard as Dylan, the one she was friendly with, but she couldn't shift her mind away from her body long enough to acknowledge him. Quickly, Felicity made a beeline towards the elevator, praying to any deity who would listen that the elevator would be there to answer her. Her prayers were answered as the doors slid open the moment her hand pressed the up button. God, was it just her or was the ride up four floors taking twice as long as it usually did? She leaned her head back against the mirrored wall and groaned, only to hear the generic ding upon reaching the destination. The doors were barely open before she was gone and down the hallway, facing her apartment door.

Honestly, she was unsure of how she even found her key in her bag. It was such a mess and she had little in the way of higher brain functions right now, so she could barely even focus on anything but getting her dress unzipped and her panties off. As soon as she found the little gold key, she put the bag between her legs and— _oh god_ the pressure— slid the key into the lock and let herself in.

The moment the door slammed shut, her purse was dropped and her hand was on the zipper of her dress. She was pulling at the bright magenta cloth with one hand, and with the other she pulled at her hair. She needed it out of it's usual, classy and confining pony tail. When the zipper finally released and slid down her back, she dropped the dress and ran to her bathroom. She was in _desperate_ need of a shower. Some guy had drugged her, and she though she ached for release, she still knew exactly what was going on. And that scared her. This drug made her so desperate to find her release that she didn't care much about anything else. She stripped her underwear and bra off in record time and turned on the water. The moment Felicity was free of her confining clothing, her hands flew to her breasts as she stepped into the shower. As she delicately traced her nipples, she let out a soft moan. Its sent tendrils of pleasure rolling through her, but it did nothing to end the relentless nagging of the heat in her stomach and the desperate need for pressure between her legs.

As scalding hot water poured down her body, her hand followed suit and made it's way from her breasts to down between her thighs. Slowly, she pressed her hand against her soft heat which in turn, sent a flicker of pleasure through her body and elicited another moan. When the pressure became not enough, she pushed her small fingers through the lips of her sex and dragged them along her slit. Her head fell back against the tiled shower wall, but it still wasn't enough. She pushed one, then two fingers inside of herself and before long, she picked up a quick rhythm. In, out, in, out. Felicity built her pleasure up and upon reaching it's peak she let out a moan and released. A wave of pleasure rolled through her body, and she held onto it for as long as she could. When she opened her eyes again, she was left panting under a steady stream of hot water. The reprieve from her arousal was brief. Before long she was in the same position that she started in. This time, she started with her hand gently rubbing her clit, building up the pleasure before inserting her fingers into her hot core. As her pleasure peaked for the second time in 15 minutes, she saw white. This time, when her orgasm came, it came hard. She was left shuddering on the floor of her shower, her only thoughts those of how to make it stop.

Between orgasms Felicity would have a few minutes to be consumed by embarrassment and pray that Oliver couldn't hear her continuous moans, before starting the sequence again. Eventually the water ran cold and Felicity was left shivering under the fall of chilly water. Despite that, she could't bring herself to leave. In the few minutes that she had her own brain back, all she could think of was Oliver's promise to meet her up here. She didn't know how long she'd been in here, but judging by cold water dripping from the facet and trailing down her skin, she'd say a while. So either Oliver bailed, or he was sitting outside waiting for. God, she prayed for the former, even if she knew that he would never do that. Felicity was mortified at the thought of walking into the room to find the man she secretly loved, the same man who could probably hear her moans, waiting for her. Felicity cried because she'd been drugged and she cried because the arousal was constant and unrelenting, and she only wanted it to stop, _please stop._ But most of all, she cried because she was sure she'd now ruined any chance she might of had with Oliver. What man wants to listen to a woman — a woman who he works with, a woman who is far from model material — cry and try to get herself off? Definitely not him, especially when he could just say the word and he'd have models at his feet, or Laurel — gorgeous Laurel, _perfect Laurel_ — ready to give it another shot at the relationship they'd tried and failed at so many times. After her fifth orgasm, another unsuccessful attempt at ending the demanding arousal, Felicity gave up. She curled up on the shower floor and let the cold water mix with her tears.

She barely even registered the knocking on the bathroom door and she definitely didn't answer Oliver's calls. All she could think of, all she could focus on, was the overwhelming desire for sex. When the door opened, she didn't hear anything that Oliver was saying, but she felt the warm breeze from the other room, a nice change from freezing water, brush against her nipples before she was lifted into Oliver's arms and then wrapped in a fluffy white towel. Now that the arousal was back, she didn't have the brain capacity to be embarrassed by the fact that Oliver was seeing her naked for the first time, and it was _nothing_ like what she had imagined it being like.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Have an awesome day, lovelies!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think. :)**

— **EC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! First of all, I want to apologize for the fact that I have been away for so long. There are two reasons for that: #1. It was end of term at my school and the teachers were piling on the tests, projects, and assignments so I barely had time to complete those let alone write this story. And #2. It was Spring Break for the last two weeks and my family went on a road trip from Las Vegas to Scottsdale so we had terrible wifi but got home last night so I decided to write a chapter and upload it today.**

 **Second of all, I would like to thank those of you who like/follow/review this story. I really means a lot! SO THANK YOU!**

 **Also, this story is rated M for a reason.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or any of the characters, only this plot.**

The Fire Inside: Chapter 4

While Oliver waited for her to emerge from the bathroom, he busied himself with organization. He washed and dried the few plates that were sitting in the sink as well as a wine glass that held her signature pink lipstick stained on the brim. Being in her home, it became abundantly clear to Oliver that while Felicity's brain always went a mile a minute, and sometimes got pretty jumbled, her home was the exact opposite. Everything had it's place, save for a few things that he guessed she had been using prior to this whole situation, and while there were some things that were scattered about, he knew that that was because of her lack of time to return them to their rightful place.

Being in her home felt so domestic and so unfamiliar, yet so _right_. He imagined being in the same situation, only under different circumstances. Him still doing the dinner dishes, but only because it was her turn to cook dinner that night, and they always rotate turns. He imagined them curled up on the couch, him on his side with her tucked into him, all wrapped up in a blanket. Some TV show that she loved would be playing and she would be trying to get him to love it while he humoured her, but honestly had no clue what was going on because while he tried, he couldn't keep his attention focused on anything but her. In the end, the show would be abandoned in favour of kissing and cuddling.

When he ran out of things to organize, he sat back down into the couch and leaned back into the white, purple and silver pillows that matched the walls. Sighing, he put his head in his hands. This drug needed to be ended, _now_. The only problem was that they still didn't have much to go on. A nickname for the drug and a guess that it was being supplied at most clubs didn't really give them much to go on. They could stake out clubs, but there were a lot of clubs in Starling and chances are, the deliverers were just that — deliverers. Anyways, it would take far too long and Oliver wanted the person who put Felicity in this position loaded with his arrows as soon as possible. He would kill the man who drugged Felicity, but what he really wanted was to make sure the supplier was dead in a ditch. It may have been inadvertently his fault, but fault was still fault and guilty was still guilty. He needed to call Diggle and ask him to set up a tracker.

Oliver pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped his humber into the pad. He waited through three rings before it occurred to him that it was almost one in the morning. He was about to hang up when Diggle picked up.

"Oliver? Man, what's going on? It's one a.m." His voice was deep and gravelly from sleep.

"John! It's Felicity, she's been drugged. She called me about 45 minutes ago and I picked her up. We're at her apartment now." Oliver replied.

"Oliver, it's not…Fire is it?"

"Yeah, it is." He sighed and heard Diggle let out quite the colourful string of curse words on the other end. "Yeah, I know. That was pretty much my reaction."

"Is she okay? I mean, aside from the obvious?" Diggle asked.

"Honestly, John, I don't know. She's strong, you know that. Probably stronger than both of us, but we both know that she'll come out of this mortified and she'll want to act like it never happened. And that's not good for anyone. I would know."

"You know that you might have to…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Oliver, you know that she—" Diggle was cut off.

"Look John, I don't want a lecture. I don't think I can take it right now."

"I was _going to say,_ that I'm glad that Felicity has you in her life. Take care of her and call me if you need anything."

"Okay. Will you go to the foundry tomorrow morning and do what you can to find and track the guy who drugged her?"

"Yeah, okay. Now go take care of our girl, Oliver." Oliver nodded as the line went dead.

As Oliver sat there, trying to figure how to track this son of a bitch down, it occurred to him that the shower was still running. He had completely expected her to have a long shower, but it had been forty minutes. The water _must_ have run cold by now. When Oliver heard soft cries rather than the moans he had been pretending not to hear since he arrived, he was up and off of the sofa and in a matter of seconds, crossing the room and letting himself into her bedroom. Her ensuite bathroom was to his right upon entering and he didn't waste time in letting his presence be known. When he banged on the door, called her name and received no reply, he tried the door handle. Oliver was relieved to find it unlocked because he really wasn't looking forward to having to break the door down. He slowly opened the door just a crack, enough that he wasn't invading her privacy but he could still talk to her without yelling.

"Felicity? Are you alright?" Oliver questioned, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. It would only serve to scare her more. When he was met only with crying after his third attempt at trying to catch her attention, he opened the door further. He now had a full view of her bathroom, and the bright blue walls did not surprise him in the slightest. What upset him though, was the outline against the foggy glass that he knew to be her. The bathroom was filled with steam and Oliver felt the temperature difference the moment he opened the door. When he turned his gaze upon the glass shower, it's walls enthralled by steam, he could only make out Felicity's figure by its dark silhouette against the contrasting light of the bathroom. She was on the floor of her shower, rather than standing, and she was curled in on herself, crying softly.

Oliver didn't even think before grabbing the fluffiest white towel on the rack, yanking open the shower door and stepping inside, careful to avoid the, as he suspected, cold water. Hanging the towel over the side of the glass, he bent down and picked up her naked form, before freeing one hand and grabbing the towel. He careful maneuvered her so he could wrap the towel around her shivering body. He carried her easily, and with his more accessible hand, he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Oliver was upset that she was put in this position, he was upset that he was in this position, and now, more than ever, he wanted to catch this son of a bitch. This was so far from how he'd wanted to first see her naked. Instead, he would have taken her out on a date, not their first date because he wanted to take it slow, to not screw it up. They wouldn't have gone somewhere super fancy, but it wouldn't be like Big Belly Burger. Maybe some hole in the wall place that nobody really knew about but was absolutely amazing. He drive her home and walk her up to her apartment and she'd invite him in. One thing would lead to another, and he'd be worshipping her body, making her writhe in ecstasy. He'd drive her wild with desire, before going her a mind blowing orgasm. It wouldn't be like this, he wouldn't be forced upon her and she wouldn't be doing it as a last resort in order to save her body.

Instead, because the world was cruel, she'd been drugged and he was forced to watch as she struggled to end her discomfort.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Reviews/follows/ favs are super appreciated! I hope you have/had an awesome day :)**

— **EC**


End file.
